The present invention relates generally to monitoring and protection systems such as those used in industrial applications. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that employs an open, standard data exchange protocol for linking monitoring modules to one another and to similar modules or essential monitoring equipment.
A wide range of applications exist for monitors and protection systems in the industry. In the area of dynamic parameter or condition monitoring, moving machinery is instrumented with various sensors and transducers which detect physical conditions of machinery and generate signals representative of the conditions. The sensors may detect conditions such as movement, position, speed, vibration, temperature, and so forth. In dynamic condition monitoring systems, the physical state or movement of specific portions of a machine are of interest. The signals may be processed and utilized to analyze the operating state of the machinery, potential problems as they occur and prior to their occurrence, and so forth. The parameters may also be used for control functions such as for regulating speeds, maintaining work flows, and so forth. Finally, protection functions may also be implemented based upon sensed conditions, such as to avoid damage or other unwanted conditions in the machine system.
Existing arrangements for detecting and processing signals relating to dynamic conditions of machine systems generally make use of a shared backplane architecture. In this type of arrangement, a mounting structure is provided within an enclosure, typically near a central machine location around which a number of sensors or transducers are placed. A backplane is mounted within the enclosure and receives modules which communicate with one another via the backplane connections. Backplanes of this type allow for inter-communication between the modules, and facilitate mounting and connection of the modules by providing the appropriate ports which interface with the individual modules. In arrangements of this type, communication between the modules are typically proprietary, and may require conversion to other more standard protocols for communications with external equipment and computer systems.
While backplanes provide a convenient vehicle for mounting and interconnection of monitoring and protection modules, they are not without severe drawbacks. For example, backplanes are inherently limited in their expandability, and do not permit a truly modular approach to system configuration. That is, backplanes of standard dimensions and module interface capabilities are typically available, regardless of the number of modules which are to be provided on the backplane. The use of backplane-based data exchange protocols, moreover, presents additional problems in expanding or interconnecting the modules with other equipment, such as in multi-vendor settings, or in settings in which remote monitoring equipment is utilized. Similarly, backplane architectures for monitoring and protection equipment generally do not provide similar communications standards between modules on the backplane, between modules on separate backplanes such as different locations in the machine system, and between central monitoring or control equipment.
There is a significant need, therefore, at present for improved system configuration which avoid the problems associated with backplanes used in monitoring and protection systems. In particular, there is a need for a system architecture which is truly modular in both mounting and data communications functions. There is also a need for systems which permit individual monitors to communicate with one another in a protocol which is also used between modules or groups of modules, and with remote equipment where appropriate.
The present invention provides a monitoring and protection system scheme designed to respond to these needs. The system may be employed in a wide range of settings, but is particularly well-suited to dynamic condition monitoring of machines. As used herein, dynamic condition monitoring refers generally to monitoring of physical conditions or parameters of a machine system, such as vibration, rotation, speed, temperature, and so forth. The system is also well-suited to both monitoring and protection functions, such as for receiving and processing data signals from sensors and transducers designed to detect dynamic conditions, and monitors which are adapted to control processes, such as through incorporation of control relays, and so forth.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present technique, modular condition monitors are adapted to be coupled to sensors or transducers which produce signals indicative of dynamic conditions of a machine system. The monitors receive and process the signals in accordance with programmed routines which may be hardwired or implemented via software in the monitors. The monitors may be positioned within common enclosures adjacent to locations of interest in a machine system. Monitor modules within an enclosure communicate with one another via an open industrial data exchange protocol. Similarly, other modules may be placed at other locations of interest in the machine system remote from the first modules. Data exchange between the various modules at the different locations may also follow the same open industrial data exchange protocol. Furthermore, where appropriate, the same open industrial data exchange protocol may be used between modules at one or more locations in a post or central monitoring or control station.
The use of an open industrial data exchange protocol between the monitors effectively alleviates the need for a backplane architecture and opens the system to true modularity. Thus, while multiple modules may be provided within an enclosure and associated with one another in a group, various different modules may be provided, the system may be contracted or expanded according to needs, and only the required equipment provided for the modules regardless of the number in a particular group. While a number of data exchange protocols may be employed, the open industrial data exchange protocol allows for inherent expandability of the system and greatly facilitates multi-vendor implementations.